Halloween Special: The Disappearance of Harry Potter
by Shion Shirokage
Summary: When police officer, James Potter's only son disappears he decided to take matter's into his own hands. What happened to Harry James Potter? Modern!AU, Dark Themes, More Warnings Inside.


**Summary: **When police officer, James Potter's only son disappears he decided to take matter's into his own hands. What happened to Harry James Potter?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter. I mean, do I have to even say that? Come on guys its a _fanfiction._

**Pairings: **Mentions of **James Potter/Lily Potter **and **Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger**... If you squint and I mean _really _squint (especially for the RHr) and a **One-sided!?/Harry Potter**, yeah that's right, you guys wont know until I actually revealed that person's name. All I would reveal is that it is a **canon _male _character** so yes, its slightly **Slash.**

**Warnings: **First of all I have **NO IDEA **about **Britain's Train Schedules and Practices **or how the **British Police (New Scotland Yard) **goes on with procedures, so to those people I might offend, **I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE. **Secondly, I don't want to reveal a lot about the plot line so I have to be very vague about my warnings. If you do not like **Dark Themes, Obsession, Violence, **and** Slash, **then this is not the story for you.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm baaack~! With a really disturbing story too, quote my friend. Apparently, I might _possibly __be _a sociopath... Naaah, I'm just pretty weird. In any case, this is just a short story I've been working on, possibly **Two or Three-Shots **for **Halloween. **That's right its a **Halloween Special! **Yey for everybody! And if you haven't noticed, my warnings and pairings are sorta vague... that's cause I'll keep this story as spontaneous to the readers as much as possible. I'm sure you guys would understand... Anyways, now I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story...

**...**

"I want my son back!" came Officer James Potter's demanding shout. He faced his superior, enraged, as he clutched his distressed wife to his side as an attempt to console her. This was taking too long and he refuse to believe that his son was not coming back.

Lily tried to keep her sobs into a bare minimum so as to not distract her husband but found it easier said than done. Not when her baby boy could be somewhere out there, alone and scared. It's been a week.

"I assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, that we are doing our best to find your son," Kingsley Shaklebot, the Head Police Officer and also Officer Potter's superior, said calmly. This was the reason why he refused to put James in the case. The Potter head was an excellent officer but his temper always gets the better of him, especially now that the case involved his only son, Harry James Potter. "However, given the time that he was missing and the lack of ransom, I think it would be wise to be ready for any kind of-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Shaklebot, or I swear to God, I don't even care if I lose my job!" James warned dangerously while Lily wept even more.

"Would you rather me, lie to you about the situation?" That shut the outraged man completely. "You have to be ready for everything kind of possibility," his superior said monotonously.

The agitated father sighed and ran his hands over his unruly hair. The irony didn't go by unnoticed to him. His hair was one of the many things that Harry inherited from him and only served to remind him that his son was nowhere in sight. "Just... Just, let me in the case. Let me try something... I'll do anything, Shaklebot, anything," it didn't even bother the normally proud man that his voice sounded so venerable at that time.

His wife tried to comfort his equally ailing husband as much as she could with her own dilemma. Lily moved to place her hand above James and gave a supporting squeeze to placate him. She could feel him almost relax under the touch. _Almost._

Kingsley sighed. He felt for the man, he really did but he wasn't sure giving him the case would be a wise idea. Then again, its been a week and the officers assigned in Harry Potter's case were nowhere near to finding him as they did a week ago. Maybe, just maybe, James would be able to see somethings they can't...

…

The last people who saw Harry were his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The three of them were spending the day together at a cafe, when it got late. He was last seen on his way home, where his friends dropped him off to the train station. His two friends were already interrogated thoroughly and were equally distraught at their friend's disappearance.

Officer Potter sighed, rubbing his temple. If he wanted to solve this case and find his son, he had to do this properly, _thoroughly_. He refused to just rely on previous police reports, he wanted to trust his own senses. He wasn't an idiot. James knew that it had been days and the trail would be cold at most but he was the best in what he can do and added to this he had powerful motivation. For Harry.

He adjusted his glasses and swallowed the video footage in front of him with renewed vigor. These were the footage taking by the subway's CCTV the night his son disappeared. He can't believe that the people assigned to his son's case didn't even give this tapes a passing glance. This was the exact reason why he wanted to take the case to himself. You can never trust the others to do a _not _halfed-ass job.

Harry was dropped off at 9:00 pm and was more likely to take the next train in the schedule but as he said earlier, James wanted to be thorough. He'll watch the footage of the whole night during that day.

At about 11:30 in the evening, Harry still haven't made his way to the platform. That's strange, Harry was never one to go home on time but he didn't get this late. Sure, the boy's quite a rebel but James knew that his son has this inkling fear of his mother's wrath when it comes to him making her worry.

Soon, it became obvious... Harry Potter never got to ride the train home.

…

_Harry smiled as he waved goodbye. _

"_We'll see you in school on Monday, yeah?" Ron called out as he and Hermione made their way to catch a cab home._

"_Sure!" he answered back, turning around and making his way to the station. He wondered what time it was. By the looks of it, it must be pretty late. Harry stopped midway in the staircase, shuffling through the contents of his bag. Where was his cellphone again?_

"_Shoot! I left it at the cafe!" he panicked. "Okay, calm down, Harry. I'm sure the employees were kind enough to keep it for you for the time being. All you have to do is get there... fast..."_

**...**

The door opened with a creak as James' partner and best friend, Sirius Black entered the dimly lit room. The former barely even took notice as the man took a seat beside him settling the cups of coffee at the table. Or maybe, he did took notice, he just chose to ignore it in favor of examining the clips in front of him.

"He never got to the platform, let alone to the train, Siri," he said monotonously, breaking the tense silence. "I've checked and checked... still there was no sign of my son," James choked.

Sirius gave a sad yet slightly encouraging smile to James. "I know, I miss him too, James. We'll find him, alright? Harry is a strong boy, I'm sure he'll be fine. After all he learned from the best!" he reassured. Though his words didn't lighten the atmosphere, he knew that it gave them a little hope that Harry was still out there, alive and breathing.

The few couple of hours that followed that were once of concentrated silence. Neither bothered having casual conversation, not when the situation was like this. They have taken in different jobs as of the moment. Sirius was in charge of checking the backgrounds of people who were acquaintances, friends and people who have known connections to Harry while James figured out where Harry _did _go if he didn't go to the train.

…

_Harry went through his options. He could go through the usual path to the cafe which would take at least thirty minutes to walk tops or he could use the shortcut, which turns out to be a really scary alley. Sure, it would be fine if it was early in the morning but during the night it was downright creepy. It felt like a stupid idea to make..._

_...But like in all aspects in his life, Harry always made stupid decisions..._

…

James had never been so happy to have his son as his carbon copy, then again maybe it was what made this situation worse. He had always been prone to impulsive and stupidly brave ideas, quote Lily. But it was because of this trait of his, that his son apparently, _also _inherited, that he was now scouring this alley for any sign of Harry.

Based from what he had seen through the footage located outside the train station, Harry forgot something, presumably his phone which was the reason as to why he didn't board the train home immediately. And if the Potter males were anything to go by, they would most likely take the shortcut to their destinations... even if it means its dangerous to use it in the middle of the night.

The alley was pretty bare and overall had nothing of interest but like he said before... _thorough._

Speaking of which, isn't there something gleaming in that corner? It looks like it was covered in grime and muck but a portion still looks relatively shinny. Weird. On alley like this one, you can rarely expect anything shinny at all.

James slowly approached it as he placed his gloves on. Upon careful inspection, it turned out to be a silver necklace with a long chain. A few more minutes later, James found a painfully familiar pendant. One he gave to his son not so long ago, during his 17-year-old birthday... a lightning bolt.

…

_Is it just him, or was this alley a lot longer than expected? Harry fingered his lightning bolt pendant nervously. He's been walking for a few minutes now and it was getting increasingly creeper by the second. Every little sound made Harry jolt and look around only to find a family of mice or things in similar nature. Sighing, the thought that this wasn't such a good idea came back with a vengeance._

"_Why, Mr. Potter, I didn't expect to see you here," came a voice that was distinctly recognizable._

_An admittedly feminine yelp escaped Harry in his shock and looking back, he couldn't be any more embarrassed. He looked up and was startled to find a familiar face he surely didn't anticipate to see in such a place like this._

"_Professor? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously._

_The man chuckled darkly. The voice sent shivers down to Harry's spine more than he would care to admit. "I was just on my way to get something... that belong to me."_

…

**Author's Note: **Sooooo? Interesting? Hmmn? Yeah, I know, its short... but yeah. Anyways, I'll be updating somewhere during November 3 onwards, I'm still not quite sure but I wont be able to have access to the net until then, that's for sure.

On the other hand, I want to hear your theories about what really happened to Harry! I'm quite interested if someone get's to guess it correctly. Wanna know if you were the one who guessed correctly? Then what are you waiting for? Review now!

And for those who are interested, why don't you guys read my other HP fanfic? Its a SPN/HP crossover, for more details just go to my profile and look for **The Mistress of Death.** That's all for now, Happy Halloween to all~!


End file.
